


Let's Go, Dialga!

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: her girlfriends are wayyyy too into pokemon go and alex reaps the rewards
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Let's Go, Dialga!

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy *hands you fic then slides back into dark*  
> jk im trying to get into a schedule and im going to be posting a chapter a week. If that's something new or a chapter of wip, i don't know, but i'm going stick to it.  
> anywayyys heres some smut.

Lucy yelped and launched for her phone, moments after Maggie had disappeared into the bedroom. Alex glanced over as her partner furiously tapped and swiped at her phone, watching with amusement for a minute before the spell was broken by a cheer from the bedroom. 

Alex smirked as Maggie walked out, a sway in her hips and a cocky grin on her face. She cocked her head at Lucy and grinned, Alex shaking her head as she dove back into the article she was reading while Lucy glared and pouted. 

And glared and pouted.

Then huffed for good measure. Maggie raised an eyebrow at her. "Something the matter, babe?"

"You and your fucking Dialga." Lucy grumbled and Alex couldn't contain her snicker. "You've had that gym for like a week. All I'm asking is 48 hours."

"If I let you take that gym, you"ll never give it back." Maggie crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows at Lucy. "I can't afford that."

Lucy glared at the satisfied look. "I hate you."

"You love me." Maggie softened and pulled Lucy into a chaste kiss. "and my Dialga."

Lucy didn't try to stop the small smile that crept onto her face. "Yeah, I do."

"Oh lord." Alex commented, her eyebrows raised. "Pokemon is going to break us."

"We love you too, Danvers." Maggie walked over to Alex, glancing down at her sprawled out on the couch. "Want some company?"

"I'd love some," Alex tugged Maggie onto her lap, placing the laptop she had been scrolling through to the side and pulled Maggie into a heated kiss. It was Lucy who broke them apart, as they breathlessly stared at the outraged (read: adorable) look crossing her face. 

"Someone's taken the gym."

"What." Maggie jumped off Alex and raced into the bedroom, quickly returning with her phone. "Who?"

"Someone named ddsaaxd."

"Shit."

Alex dropped her head as she smirked, pulling the phone from under the pillow. It didn't take long for more people to add their pokemon and Alex used up her berry stores, watching both Maggie and Lucy growing more and more frustrated. It was an hour before they ran out of steam, and Alex watched as Lucy put her phone down, defeat in her eyes. Maggie followed a few minutes later, and Alex had to hide her grin as she closed out of the app to open another. 

"How'd it go?" Alex asked, forced disinterest in her tone. Lucy whirled around and stalked to her, a very unimpressed look on her face. Shit, she was busted. "Not so good?"

"Not at all, Danvers," Lucy growled, as she stalked over to her girlfriend. "Why do you look so smug?"

"No reason." Alex locked her phone, turning her full attention to the rage building in the smaller women. She winced as her voice broke and knew she was through. "I was curious to see how it ended?"

"Alexandra Danvers," Alex winced, maybe she'd misjudged exactly how mad they'd be. She flicked her eyes up to Maggie for a second, but the detective was biting her lip as she tried not to laugh, and Alex gave a relieved smiled before turning back to Lucy. "You just spent a full hour proving your point, and keeping us from taking that gym?"

"I admit to nothing," Alex smirked and Maggie laughed as Lucy took a step forward, so Alex had to look up at the fuming woman. "What are you doing?"

Lucy paused for a moment, and then her entire posture changed sending a shiver of fear and arousal (mostly arousal) through Alex. She'd definitely misjudged this. "Don't worry darling, there's no stress. I'm not going to do anything you won't enjoy."

"What do you mean, are you sure?" Alex hesitated, not liking the excited glint in her eyes. Lucy nodded and turned back to Maggie, speaking low enough that Alex couldn't make out the words. She had no idea what had been said, but the look on both faces when they looked back to Alex was predatory. She was in trouble. Hopefully, the right kind of trouble. "Is it too late to cry mercy?"

Maggie straddled Alex, her hands running over the shaved sides of her hair before settling on her shoulders. "Colour, babe?"

"Green." Alex was pulled into a messy, wet, hungry kiss Maggie tugging her up, cloth . Lucy was walking ahead of them, grabbing a few objects from around the bedroom. 

"Sit on the bed?" Lucy asked, checking again to make sure Alex was sure, and then turning to ask Maggie. Alex sat down, legs beside each other as she glanced over the toys Lucy had collected on the bed. One large pink dildo, ribbed and her favourite toy. The next was a flogger, plastic and textured to give differing pain. And the last was a strap on, a harness holding a large rainbow vibrating dick. "Are you okay with these toys?"

Alex looked over each of them for a moment, handing the flogger back to Lucy. "Light on the pain?"

"Then, I guess that chooses the two toys for tonight." Lucy grinned, as she flicked open the lube. She stroked up and down the length of the dildo, before reaching across to stroke across Alexs' clit. The cold shock of the lube on the tight bundle of nerves sent a shiver down Alex's spine. "Are you going to be a good girl tonight?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Alex gave a cheeky salute to Lucy, and got a glare in return. Alex whimpered when Maggie gave her nipple a sharp twist. "I'm always good for you, aren't I?"

Lucy gave a smirk before slamming two fingers deep into her. Alex groaned, pleasure overwhelming her as Lucy curled her fingers and sped up, bringing her close quicker than she expected. Lucy slows down, Alex whimpering before opening her eyes for a few seconds, long enough to see Maggie tapping on her phones. Alex groaned and made an effort to start moving, as Lucy slipped a third finger into her, followed quickly by the fouth. Alex couldn't even sit up as her train of thought was cut off. 

Maggie cheered, waving her phone triumphantly before buckling down and making sure neither wouldn't be able to take the gym down. Not that Alex could, all her rescources had run dry in trying to keep the gym the first round.

"You aren't allowed to come until I say." Lucy slammed into Alex at a brutal pace. Alex writhed as Lucy found her g spot and slammed into it at a breakneck speed. Alex couldn't do anything other than loudly express her pleasure at the turn of events. Then Lucy pulled out, giving her no warning and the orgasm that had been rising flickered away. The sudden lack of presence had her keening out, eyes flickering open as Lucy pulled away from her.

Maggie slipped next to Alex the strap already in place and lubed up, there was no resistance as the dildo disapeared into Alex. Maggie began at a painfully slow pace, that had Alex reaching out for more, her mind fogging as Lucy dissapeared and Maggie took control. 

"You're being very good for us," Maggie murmured, as she rocked into Alex. "But you haven't been punished yet."

Alex groaned, her mind in a haze as she felt Maggie begin to speed up. Maybe this time, as pleasure built and built inside her. 

"Colour?" Maggie rasped, breath hitting her neck and sending a shockwave through her, distracting her from the question. "Al?"

"Green," She moaned in response. She was so close. "Please, Mags, can I?"

"I don't know," Lucy spoke up, her tone mocking. "Can you?"

Alex let the pleasure course through her, before she responded, taking a moment to formulate her response. She hadn't been slapped, so she couldn't have pushed the button too hard yet. That needed to change. "Yes ma'am. May I cum, ma'am?"

"What did you call me?" Lucy growled, and Maggie didn't need to be told what to do. She sped up, her thrusts slamming Alex into the bed, and back into a haze of pleasure. Alex knew it was coming, the sudden emptiness, but it still had her crying out. Release once more retreating as she lay on the bed, a writhing mass of human.

"Come here." 

Alex didn't hesitate, crawling off the bed to stand unsteadily before her mistress. She didn't push anymore, knowing she was about to get what she wanted. "Yes, miss?"

"I am going to lay you over my knee, and then you need to count for me?" Lucy commanded, but Alex heard the question, saw that softness that was giving her the out, if she needed it. Alex didn't need them to stop, in fact if they stopped right now, she would burst into tears. "Can you do that for me?"

Alex tried, but the words flew out before she could stop them. "I don't know, can I?"

Alex was as ready as she could be, knowing her words would get action. Lucy was shorter than her, but right now Alex felt tiny as she was shoved into the wall. Enough force for her to feel the inpact, Lucy's hand tightened around her neck, and any fight she had left, fled. Her breathing ragged as Lucy held her for seconds that felt like hours. She pulled in a short breath and Lucy dropped her hand. 

Sitting down on the bed, Lucy left her against the wall. She waited, panting, knowing she would be called. Lucy was speaking to Maggie, but the words didn't make it past the buzz she was feeling. She watched, and she waited. Despite all of her training, her legs still shook as adrenaline shot through her, Lucy looked back at her with pure lust.

"Come," Lucy growled, and she didn't waste any time moving. Alex was resting on Lucy, trying to keep as still as possible, waiting for the first strike. 

A crack echoed through the apartment. Alex grunted, the pain sharp, and she counted. Lucy made her ass burn like fire, and then some. Pain was pleasure, time didn't exist and Alex never wanted it too. She wanted to live in this bliss forever. 

"You've been cheeky today," Lucy noted, a little too casual. "Maybe I don't give you that orgasm."

Alex moved, hands on her body, directing her. She splayed out on the bed, at the mercy of her girlfriends. She keened at those words, feeling a rush of emotion shoot through her.

"I think she's earned it." Maggie's voice. Alex wondered if it was her flicking her clit or if Lucy was currently giving her that pleasure. She felt the slow intrusion of fingers once more, and lips entangled with hers. 

"You can come, whenever you want." Alex moaned louder, and Maggie worked quick. Not that Alex would have lasted long anyways, but Maggie drove her into absolute bliss. She would have been ashamed, if she wasn't so desperate to get off. She cried out as the wave crested, riding her into one of the strongest orgasms of her life. 

She woke up a couple hours later, legs entagled as Maggie and Lucy slept peacefully beside her. Shifting, she felt the soreness and grinned. Worth it.

Getting out of bed was bound to wake one of the women sleeping on her side, but Lucy mumbled something about bumblee and dozed off again. Alex slipped onto her ducati, and began preparing her own Dialga for a second attack. If Lucy treated her like this after taking a gym, what would happen if Alex beat her in a battle.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the fic, spin doctor (grown ass woman) for the username that lowkey inspired this. it's a great fic!


End file.
